Your Blood is So Much Sweeter
by Siela Mist9x
Summary: Zero finds himself questioning who he truly loves after drinking Kaname's blood.  Kaname's true intentions are unknown.  Yuki has no idea what's going through their minds.
1. Chapter 1

Insert disclaimer here :)

Zero's POV, he suffers too much :(

* * *

><p>I breathed in the toxic scent. My chest heaved as I could practically feel Yuki's blood pouring out of her neck. Her blood was being spilt by someone else, probably that monster that she loves, Kaname. Of course, I'm no different; here I am being tortured by her sweet crimson blood coursing all through her veins. How I wish I could just take it from her, I long to just suck it out slowly, diving my fangs through her soft porcelain skin.<p>

My breaths and pace quickened as I felt my neck burning. My chest it felt like it was full of sand, it burned, and I grabbed at my jacket and threw it on the floor. I slid down the wall falling to the floor. I can't stand it; I could feel the mark on my neck growing as did my thirst. I coughed and hacked up what felt like my insides as the tablets that I still try to swallow came up. I wish they would just kill me. I want to die, I can't take it, how can she just let him drink her blood knowing it's "against regulations" as she tells everyone else.

I vaguely heard a knock at the door, "Zero?" the voice that belonged to my oblivious tormenter called out. It wasn't reassuring when I coughed up another tablet instead of answering.

"Zero? I'm coming in." Yuki said timidly but with confidence.

"No!" I managed to choke out. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Apparently, she didn't care and opened the door anyway.

"Zero! What happened?" she asked worried, she ran over to me and put her hand on my shoulder leaning close to me. I can't take it the way her hair falls away exposing the smooth perfect skin of her neck. "Zero!" she yelled again either trying to get my attention or sign of being okay.

"Yuki…" I said slowly trying not to be tempted by the delicious sight in front of me. _No, _I told myself, _you love her, you can't…_ Her chocolate brown hair moved yet again revealing an even tastier looking angle. I took a deep breath as she brushed a silver strand from my face. I loved the touch of her delicate hands on my cheek but hated what it did to me. Suddenly another was by my side and yanked her hand from my face.

"Kaname, what are you-"

"Get away from him. Now!" he commanded.

She backed away from me concerned, "What's going on, I don't understand" she mumbled.

He grabbed the top of my head focusing my eyes on him. He brushed his hair away from his neck knowing what that would do. His neck, his skin, looked so much more enticing than it ever had before. He wrapped his arms around me and couldn't control myself. I ran my tongue along the groove of his neck and bared my fangs. Losing all hesitation I bit into his neck and sucked out the sweet blood. The coppery liquid's scent filled the air as I drunk it in feeling content finally. I pulled my fangs out and licked at the holes I made making sure not to leave any remainders on his skin.

"Zero…" Yuki said backing away slowly. "You're a… Vampire?"

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it :) Again for all my 100 themes readers, I'm still working on the 4th theme and will get it done soon<br>I've been publishing some of my other works too instead of letting the pile up in my folders.

R&R~ Siela


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the SUPER long wait, I've been really busy with school and stuff, oh and it was my birthday on Thursday :) May 5  
>I've been too busy playin with my new drawing tablet XD<p>

Well here it is, don't worry, the KanaZero goodness will come soon  
>R&amp;R~ Siela<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I…" I didn't know what I could have said.<p>

I looked down at her, she had no bite marks but she had a band-aid on her leg, she wasn't being fed on, she was just clumsy again. Have I become such a monster that even a drop of her blood makes me lose myself?

Kaname looked at me and back at Yuki, "Yes he is, I've known this, as did the chairman"

"Are you… afraid?" I asked

She shook her head quickly but still stayed a distance, "Kaname, you knew?"

"Yes" he simply replied, "if I hadn't come, he would have drunken _your_ blood"

"He… he could have, it would've been okay" she said touching her neck uncertainly.

"No, it wouldn't, I couldn't…" I wanted to and I would've. I'm horrible, why doesn't she hate me? I almost bit her but instead I bit her boyfriend.

"It's okay, really. You need blood too; it's not your fault. But… Kaname, why did you let Zero bite you?" She asked.

"If I hadn't he would have bitten you and I don't want that to happen to you" he said expressionless. Something didn't seem right, he avoided her gaze as if he was lying to her. Of course she wouldn't notice that.

"That's okay Kaname, you didn't have to. I don't mind it." Her smile washing away the rest of her nervous looks.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to you to have to go through that, I'm fine." Why did he seem to be okay with me chomping on his neck? "You can go now Yuki. I need to have a discussion with Kiryuu" he looked at me his usual glare but with softness behind it. What the hell was that? Softness?

"kay'" she ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Nothing's changed Zero, you're still the same to me" she smiled at me and walked to the door, "thank you Kaname, make sure he's ok" she walked out the room and I could hear her walking away.

When there was no chance that she was in earshot, he spoke, "You drank so much" he chuckled. I glanced at him, this was so unusual. "Zero" something felt odd about that word, what could it be, it was my name after all? Zero… it was like I had never heard him say my name before. I hadn't! We only address each other by our last names, what was this about?

He laughed again, "You are confused as to why I called you Zero" Ok, this was getting really strange. _You're so interesting Zero._

"Wha-" I began, "Ha! I didn't say that, I thought it. I think you linked your mind to mine when you drank so much blood" Oh my god. How did this happen? "It's simple really; you took so much that my pureblood sense thinks you are my mate. It should only last temporarily as long as you don't bite me again during that time frame" I don't want this guy in my head. I think… things, that shouldn't be heard by anyone. He seemed amused; _I wonder what kinds of things, about who? _

My cheeks felt a little hot, "No one!" I knew it wasn't true, he knew it wasn't true, there was no point in it but it was a natural thing, neither of us had ever really talked or knew what the other one was thinking.

Why of all people, did _he_ have to be in my head?

* * *

><p>Poor Zero, lol<br>I hope you liked it, it'll get to the yaoi/shonen-ai stuff later, i promise :)  
>R&amp;R~ Siela<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Wow, it's been so long since I updated this one. Sorry for the wait, I've been busier than expected but whether it be this story or others, I'm gong to try and update twice a week. I've already started on chapter 4 of this one and for those of you who read "100 times I fell in love with you" Chapter 6 is almost done.  
>R&amp;R hope you enjoy ~Siela<p>

* * *

><p>Oh. My. God. I am going to kill myself.<br>_'Ha ha, don't do that, Zero-kun.'_  
>'Stop mocking me Kuran.'<p>

It had only been two days and I thought my head was going to explode from hearing him inside of it. Every time I do something or say something, I can hear him talking to me. Or other times when I'm in class or trying to sleep that bastard is always doing something else or talking to other people.  
>I've barely gotten any sleep because he thinks it's funny to shout and wake me up every hour. I'm surprised Yuki hasn't noticed yet, then again she barely notices anything.<p>

'_I'm not mocking you; I'm genuinely concerned about your life.'  
><em>'Yeah right, that's why you wake me up every hour I'm sleeping or bother me all the time.'  
><em>'Exactly, I have to make sure you're alive.'<br>_'Oh, how kind of you to ensure that I don't kill myself with a _pillow_.' The sarcasm in my voice didn't even attempt to hide.  
>'<em>Anyway, don't bother me for the next hour, I have a date with Yuki' I<em> let him feel my disapproval and he laughed. God, I hate him.

It was so annoying how I could practically feel Yuki swooning over him. I'm sick of it all, time to bother _him_ for a change.  
>Right as her lips nearly touched his, I yelled his name into his head startling him and causing him to yelp and pull away from Yuki.<br>_'What the hell, Zero?' _I felt his anger and it made me laugh.  
>'Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alive, you've been gone for nearly an hour'<br>'_I _will_ get you for this'_ apparently he said this part out loud by mistake prompting Yuki to ask who he was talking to and if he was alright. I laughed again and the voices started to tune out as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up nearly three hours later realizing Kaname hadn't woke me up. 'Kaname?' upon hearing no voice or other presence I became happier than I had ever been in my life.  
>"Hell Yeah!" I yelled out, that bastard was finally gone. I flopped back to bed and slept longer than I had in days.<p>

I began to dream, dreams of blood. I was so thirsty, but I didn't want Yuki's blood, I could only long for _his_ blood. The sweetest taste I'd ever had was Kaname's blood. I dreamt I was sinking my teeth into his soft neck drinking so much from him, pinning him down and drinking my fill, god it felt so good, it couldn't even compare to Yuki. Even in reality, as much as I hated to admit it, his blood was sweeter than any other.

I woke up finding it hard to breathe, drinking from him felt so real. I needed blood, I needed _his_ blood. I held my burning throat gasping for air, deprived of the bond, of the blood. I wanted to get rid of him so bad not realizing he was keeping me with the blood I needed.  
>Why couldn't I bring myself to want Yuki's blood again? Why was it only him? At this moment, I can't even think of drinking any blood other than his. It hurts so much, it burns…<p>

I felt myself slowly slipping, like the monster I am, no longer the human I pretend to be but a bloodthirsty monster. I hear a door swing open and I look up from my place on the floor to see none other than the one that was making me like this. Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel Yaoi coming on, I hope it comes soon. Oh, wait I'm writing it *facepalm* Well, I think I'll make make some Yaoi/ shonen-ai appear soon enough.  
>I'll update this again either sometime this week or next week hopefully. Please R&amp;R I hoped you enjoyed it~ Siela<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm SOOOO sorry everybody. I couldn't figure out what to write for this story for a while and after I started getting stressed, I stopped writing it. Which was actually quite stupid of me since writing is the best stress reliever for me XD I'll try not to go into century long hiatuses ever again

Enjoy~ Siela

* * *

><p>"You need me already, don't you Zero?" He laughed at me, yet the words he said barely even registered to me. I was panting, staring at the skin that held my release from this burning. He came and crouched down beside me and it took everything I had to keep from tackling him and drinking his blood right then and there.<p>

"What a nice display of restraint, I didn't know a _monster_ could control themselves so much" He moved his hair away from his neck. I could practically hear his blood rushing through his veins; feel his heart beating in his chest. I shut my eyes and tried not to listen, but I needed it, I needed his blood and he knew it.  
>"You do realize that if you drink my blood now, our bond will be reinforced. You would at least have to wait a while first before devouring it. Or does Yuki's blood even appeal to you anymore? Have you sunk that low?" My eyes shot open, he was right, Yuki's blood didn't matter to me and I barely even cared about the bond, all I wanted was blood, it was like a was an animal.<br>"I'll let you decide what you'll do then" He got up and began to walk away.

My weak body used all the strength it had overcome with adrenaline from the thirst and I jumped him. He didn't seem too surprised. I pinned him to the ground as my heart beat faster, ready to take in my feast. I traced my tongue along the groove of his neck and bit down.  
>It was like tasting heaven itself, it was like nothing else mattered around me until I heard a noise. A noise, I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear, a sort of stifled moan from the man under me; I could feel his jaw clench in an attempt not to make any more noise.<br>"Ah, Z-Zero… S-stop! Please!"  
>I was in shock, <em>what the hell?<em> But I couldn't let an opportunity to humiliate him pass me by. So naturally, I brushed my lips across his ear and whispered, "you aren't getting excited from this are you _Kuran_?"

Kaname moaned softly as I traced my tongue along the two fresh bite marks. I could feel his usually very cool skin warming up under my touch.  
>"Zero…" I felt myself slipping further with the way he said my name. I ran my hand slowly and teasingly under his shirt and I felt him shiver. I moved my mouth from his neck to his lips and kissed them roughly. It wasn't a loving and passionate kiss but instead a hungry kiss filled with pure lust.<p>

I moved away from the abused pink lips to further attack the seductive nape of his neck. As I heard the wonderfully erotic sounds he was making, I realized that I was taking this too far. This wasn't what I wanted, was it? No, I want Yuki. _But I need _him_. _ The small bit of my conscience that was still left wasn't even rational. I pulled away from him, shocked at what I had been doing only moments earlier.  
>"I-I, n-no this is wrong. Yuki-"<br>He stopped me, "Please. Don't say her name." He spoke so softly that even I could feel how pained he sounded. "I've wronged her enough as is and don't want to have to face her. Instead of being by her side and protecting her, I'm… indulging myself in you"  
>I felt the same way he did, like I betrayed her. Hell, I almost felt like I was cheating on her even though she switches between me and Kaname nearly every day.<br>"The worst part of all is that I… I _want_ you Zero." My head jerked up toward him and I met his eyes. He was dead serious and had a looked as if he was upset with himself. I knew he was telling the truth because I felt it too. He stood up in front of me making me feel small and terribly weak in the knees. He locked eyes with me and spoke strongly, "I need you, Zero" Shivers ran through my spine and he collided his lips with mine possessively. I felt so powerless against him, I can't even think straight when he's around me.

Far too soon, the kiss ended. It made me feel… cold. Like the warmth surrounding me a moment ago had simply vanished. "Kaname… you should go now…" I didn't know what else to say at this point, if he stuck around, things would only get worse and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.  
>"You're right." Without so much as a goodbye, he left the room and shut the door behind him leaving me with my thoughts.<p>

Suddenly there was a brisk knock at the door and it clicked open, the person obviously didn't wait for a response and just barged in.  
>"Nee, Zero, are you coming to school or what?" Yuki raised her head to look at me and fear replaced her once carefree features. "Zero?" She ran over to me, "You know that you can just drink from me right?" Oh yeah, I still had blood on my face. I couldn't really face her right now, if I tried to speak to her I'm pretty sure my voice would crack so I just nodded.<br>She sighed, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go to class" I could do nothing more than comply.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay the yaoi is here XD What will Zero do now? O.o I have no idea. But I'll figure it out soon enough and share it with you all. ^-^ ~ Siela


End file.
